cyogtcgfandomcom-20200213-history
FuriousSquid vs. Demonsul
Match 1 This match was a Round 1 match in the First Tournament. Turn 1 Demonsul began by playing Lawyer Pumpy. Turn 2 FuriousSquid turns one of Demonsul's creations against him by playing Castle. Turn 3 (Espionage) Demonsul's Lawyer begins to seige the Castle, and he plays Knowledge to force FuriousSquid to reveal the following cards. Turn 4 (The Zerg Rush Begins) FuriousSquid summons the Ant Queen, who in turn summons an Ant Token. Turn 5 (Zerg on Zerg action) Demonsul plays 120-card Smuppet Series, and Pumpy murders the Ant Token. Turn 6 FuriousSquid sacrifices Over 9000 and Make Her a Member to play Anubis. Another Ant Token spawns. Turn 7 Demonsul plays Diamond, kills the Ant Token, and creates a Smuppet Token. Turn 8 Squid plays Line, summons another Token, and has Anubis destroy Demonsul's Token. Turn 9 Demonsul enlists the navy, attacks Anubis, and summons another Token. Turn 10 Squid's Anubis's dentist claims the god has an Overbite and devours Sailor Man. The Ant murders the Smuppet. Another Ant is born. Line atocks the Lawyer. Turn 11 Demonsul diagnoses Anubis with Bacon Cancer and has the Pumpkin attack the god. A new Smuppet is conjured. Turn 12 Squid plays Smuppocalypse on Demonsul. Line destryoys the Smuppet Token, Ant Tokens bring Lawyer Pumpy down to 1 heart, and another Ant Token is summoned. Turn 13 (LEEEEROOOOOOY!) Demonsul is forced to not play any cards, so he draws two. Apparently, one is LEEEEEROOOOOY JEEEEENKIIINS! Leeroy is played, and plows straight into the Castle. Lawyer Pumpy attempts to attack Line, and fails. A new Smuppet Token spawns. Turn 14 Squid plays Toronto Raptor. The Swarm murders both Lawyer Pumpy and the Smuppet Token and damages Leeroy for 1 damage. Turn 15 (The Tides are Turning) Demonsul exterminates the ant hordes, has Leeroy whack the Ant Queen, and spawns a new Smuppet Token. Turn 16 Squid plays Teenabe Mutanf Ninga Tutle, has his dinosaur murder Leeroy, and churns out a new Ant Token. Elsewhere... BenBen gives Demonsul a Board English. Turn 17 Demonsul plays his own Teenabe Mutanf Ninga Tutle and has Board English attack the Raptor. He creates a new Token. Turn 18 (And Then They Turned Around) Squid plays Crash to Desktop on Board English. It succeeds. The Raptor, Line, and Tutle end the life of the Smuppet Generator. His Ant Token murders the enemy Tutle (as a Token is not a Card). Another new Ant Token. Turn 19 Demonsul decides to play Guitar Hero. The last Smuppet Token destroys the Ant Token. Elsewhere... (Desperate Efforts) Demonsul plays a song while he plays Objection!. Guitar Hero gains a counter. Turn 20 Squid calls on Reporter Girl. Toronto and Line destroy Guitar Hero. An Ant Token defeats the last of its Rival Tokens. The Ninga attacks Demonsul head-on. Another Ant Token comes forth. Turn 21 (Dying with Honor) Demonsul reveals that he had Adrenaline Shot in his hand. He chooses not to play it and needlessly drag on the match. He draws two cards and stands at the ready for his demise. Turn 22 (Consolation Prize) Impressed by his foe's pride, Furious Squid plays Over 9000 and gives his foe 9001 points. Demonsul is felled in his heroic strife by the two reptillian fighters. Category:Matches Category:Tournament Matches